


Boynapped

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Decapitation, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Try Guys get Kidnapped (again)





	Boynapped

Ned wakes up to distant footsteps. Perhaps his wife has just gotten up to go and check on the baby or retrieve a glass of water, because Ned felt kind of thirsty. In fact, he felt kind of sick and cold. Feeling his stomach murmur against a hard surface that he eventually realized wasn't a soft mattress, he blinked quickly to adjust to the darkness in front of him.  
  
Ned wasn't on a bed, nor was he in his own home. He started breathing heavily when he looked down at the large anvil he was laying on, and panicked when he couldn't feel his arms or his legs. Were they asleep? Yes, they could've been tied down, Ned thought after noticing that he couldn't flip over either. This only meant one thing: he'd been kidnapped.  
  
Although he and the other Try Guys have pretended to be kidnapped before, Ned was petrified. It wasn't a little play or a game this time.  
  
The distant footsteps came closer until they were heard right behind Ned, and he faced foward until black boots and a pair of sneakers emerged into view. The unknown people spoke loudly in another language, their low, booming voices echoing throughout the room. Suddenly, the boots stepped forward and Ned heard an english voice above him.  
"You look uncomfortable, so we brought you a friend."  
  
Ned shivered violently. He felt so uncomfortable that he didn't want to look over his shoulder and see who his "friend" is, look around the room, or even look at the state the rest of his body is in. But in this situation, he obeyed his kidnappers and turned his head around.  
  
His guts churned as he saw Eugene, completely naked except for his eyes and mouth covered in dark cloth, standing behind Ned's limbless body. To his horror, his skin was stitched shut with red sutures, and he wanted to throw up at the sight of himself.  
  
"Don't worry now," the same low voice said in reply to Ned's gagging, "You'll feel good soon."  
  
Ned flinched and moaned in discomfort as something pricked his anus. He winced at the thought of being penetrated, by Eugene's cock no less, but in all honesty, he wouldn't say he didn't think about having sex with him. As hot as Eugene was, who didn't think to themselves how good he was in bed. But none of those thoughts imagined being kidnapped and raped against both of their own wills. Ned's thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he heard a light smack followed by what felt to be a dick practically leaping into his ass. The oddly pleasurable sensation that traveled up his body suddenly triggered another gag as his stomach moved in unease.  
  
Ned spilled yesterday's meals in front of him and onto black boots. His kidnappers laughed and mocked him after another smack was heard, which caused Eugene to start moving inside of him. As much as asshole was pleased, the rest of Ned's body didn't want it, and he thought he was going to puke again.  
  
When he thought he couldn't get tortured anymore, he figured out that his own penis was gone as he shifted on the anvil. As if he could read his mind, sneakers stepped into his view and said that "we needed all of your limbs, even your third leg." Ned heaved on the sneakers as well, and they groaned in disgust. Once Eugene pulled out of him, the kidnapper spoke in an unknown language before adding "that means we'll have to include your head."  
  
Ned's view quickly faded and he passed out.  
  
This time, Ned woke up to bright lights glaring directly in his face. Eugene watched as the limb-free man looked around the room. He wasn't any more relieved to have his blindfold taken off and shoved in his Ned's mouth, but he was forced to watch his demise. He assumed that Ned couldn't see him because he was looking around frantically at the kidnappers that stood in front of the giant lights. The language they spoke was new to Eugene, but the only word he understood meant "body." Perhaps the kidnappers thought they could make money by selling their limbs and bodies, if they had a goal, that is...  
  
Eugene was staring at Ned for so long that he didn't realize that they caught each others' eyes until he felt a prod on his back with a gun. Ned didn't look scared, nor did he make any sounds; they just spoke with their eyes since their mouths were full of cloth.  
  
A kipnapper on the right cut Ned's shirt in half with a sharp knife and exposed his pale body. After a rather hearty laugh, the kidnapper brought the knife to his victim's neck and vigorously began to slice his skin. Ned didn't even peep.  
  
There was a faint pop which caused the kidnapper to step back a bit, but he turned towards Eugene and pointed towards his old friend's closed eyes. Turning back and grabbing the victim's forehead, the man proceeded to cut and chop through Ned's neck. The kidnapper tilted the head back to rip it off the remaining flesh that still held it together with the body, only to be thrilled at blood that began to spurt out from the throat like a fountain, painting the ceiling and walls with crimson.  
  
Trying to dodge the spurts of blood, the kidnapper chipped away at the remaining bits of skin to tease Eugene. Soon, Ned's head was held up in front of his face. Being held by the hair, bright blood dripped from the dangling head and in front of Eugene's feet.  
  
The man in the sneakers ripped the cloth out from the head's mouth and then faced Eugene. Just as he knew the cloth was going back over his eyes, the last thing he'll see is the kidnapper mumbling, "you're next, lover boy," before all he'll see is black.

**Author's Note:**

> just another story that came to me one night


End file.
